A Change Is Coming
by simply-aly
Summary: Octavia and the rest of the Delinquents begin to worry when Clarke starts avoiding Bellamy. As the situation begins to worsen, Octavia calls the Delinquents together to put together as much of the story as they can. They weren't aware, though, that Bellamy was listening in.


She's been avoiding him around camp for over a week now, and Bellamy's finally admitting that it's starting to get to him. This, of course, is not news to anyone else. It was obvious to everyone in camp that _something_ has changed between Bellamy and Clarke. They're usually seen eating together, and in the med bay. Clarke usually visits him when he's keeping watch—brings him food and talks with him for awhile.

Now Clarke's always finding something to do during meals to avoid sitting down long enough for him to sit with her. She's too busy in the med bay to even look at him, and she has Harper or Miller bringing him food when he's on watch.

Everyone's a bit concerned. Not only are they not speaking together, but no one knows why. Reports all over camp concur that no arguments occurred around the time they think this started, and they don't actually seem _mad_ at each other. Bellamy's just upset and confused, as evidenced by his short temper and the constant longing glances across camp toward her. Clarke, on the other hand, seems _scared_ , which confuses everyone. She can't be scared of Bellamy. _None of them are scared of Bellamy._ So what's upsetting her?

They've all tried asking. Bellamy just glares at anyone who even says her name, and Clarke says nothing's wrong. Miller will swear up and down, though, that when he asked if everything was alright, she looked like she was going to cry.

The change in their leaders' relationship is starting to affect the entire camp. They're all nervous and skittish. Monty, Harper, and a few others have started having Mt. Weather nightmares again. In short, the situation around camp is starting to worry everyone, and the direct method of solving the problem isn't working, so they all resort to sorting it out themselves.

The puzzle pieces start to come together, and a picture starts to form. Octavia was convinced everyone knew they'd been sharing a tent, but Amanda insists that Clarke's been sharing with her for the past five days, and Bri says Clarke was with her for two days before that. Slater thinks she might be sick, because he's seen her puke in the bushes around camp more than once, which starts to worry Kat, who thinks she's dying, because Clarke told her not to tell anyone when she saw her faint the other day.

When Octavia called this little meeting of the minds, she didn't know her brother would hear about it through the proverbial grapevine. Therefore, none of them were aware of their wide-eyed leader cursing under his breath as he, too, has started to figure out the issue that has had him worried for over a week.

Clarke, it should be noted, is even more unaware of the events that have been unfolding, and is, in fact, too distracted to notice much of anything—even half the camp gathering behind the dropship to discuss her and Bellamy. She only breaks out of her own thoughts when she hears Bellamy's loud shout from the doorway.

He only shouted her name, but from his tone, she had thought someone was hurt. She glances around but doesn't notice anything amiss. "What happened?" she asked.

"That should be my line," Bellamy responds before snorting. "Hell, that should have been my line _days ago_."

Clarke's eyes widen in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Me. Us. This—this distance—this wall, or whatever it is you've put up between us. I should have done something or said something sooner," Bellamy pauses for a moment and Clarke stands, her head tilted in concern. She watches him close his eyes and take a deep breath before opening them and stepping closer to her. "I thought I did something, that I hurt you or that you changed your mind. I thought—I don't know what I thought, but I didn't consider…."

Clarke, who has finally caught on that _he's_ caught on, starts to cry. "I wasn't sure," she murmurs, stepping into his arms. "And then when I was, I was scared. _A baby?_ We're barely taking care of _them_ ," Clarke nods her head toward the door.

Bellamy pulls her closer. "We'll be fine," he tells her insistently, and Clarke can tell that he believes in what he's saying. "The baby will be fine. We'll go to your mom—they won't turn us away—and Lincoln can help with anything she doesn't know. As for them," he says with a smile, nodding his head toward the large group of teenagers now visible from the doorway, "I think they're just glad you're not dying—we might even be able to talk them into behaving for the time being…maybe even until the baby's born."

Octavia, front and center among the gathered crowd, beams. "I'm gong to be an _aunt_?"

Clarke nods toward Octavia, laughter bubbling up inside her. As she watches the rest of their band of misfits cheer, she lets it out.

"Somehow, I doubt that," she says through her laughter to Bellamy. "Those kids will never behave."


End file.
